My Protective Parabatai
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: While they're out taking care of a group of demons near the Institute, Alec gets hurt and Jace goes into over-protective parabatai mode. Hurt Alec! Protective Jace! Brotherly Fluff! (Could be seen as slash)


Shadowhunters

Alec and Jace fanfiction

Brotherly love _(could be seen as slash)_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show or the characters. And I don't make any money off of them.

 **Summary:** Alec gets hurt, when they go out to take care of a group of demons. Protective Jace

* * *

 **My Protective Parabatai**

* * *

"JACE! BEHIND YOU!"

Jace whips around at Alec's warning and slashes the demon that had been creeping up on him. Then he turns around to continue fighting the next flood of demons besides Clary and Izzy.

They were sent out to find this group of demons that were attacking mudanes on the other side of town from the institute, when they were ambushed by said group while passing through a vacant alleyway.

Isabelle thrashes her silver snake whip, taking out several demons in one strike, while Clary uses her sword to vanquish the ones opposite Isabelle. Alec was perched up on top of a dumpster, shooting arrows in synchronized repetition and trying to keep some of the heat off his friends and sister.

A sudden bang echoed behind Alec as a demon jumped up on top of the dumpster. He whipped around, drawing his next arrow, but he wasn't fast enough. The demon lunged at him, taking them both over the side of the dumpster.

Alec's back slammed into the pavement underneath him, quiver and extra arrows cutting into his back and making him gasp.

He threw his arms up to stop the onslaught of the demon on top of him. He pushed at the chest of the demon, trying to keep its nasty tentacles away from his face. In his peripherals, he saw more demons approaching, panic swept over him. "JACE!" He cried out, as the demon started clawing at any fiber of skin it could reach.

The blonde shadowhunter spun around at his parabatai's shout, quickly spotting the fallen archer. "Izzy! Cover me!" He bolted over to Alec and stabbed the demon on top of the archer, before focusing his attention on the demons that just reached them.

Soon after he finished off those and make sure no more were ready to ambush him, he returned his attention on his parabatai.

Alec was rolled onto his side to relieve the pain emitting from his back. Every little move seemed to aggravate his back all the more and caused tears of pain to spring up in his blue eyes.

"Hey, Alec! Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" Jace rushed over to his side and hovered over him, unsure of how to help his brother.

Alec grunted and winced as he reached over his shoulder in a solemn attempt to remove his quiver from his back. "I'm fine. A demon just caught me off guard and knocked me off the dumpster." He tried to reassure his over-protective parabatai.

Jace brushed off Alec's uncoordinated hands and removed the quiver from his back and set it next to his bow, which he had picked up earlier— _when? Alec has no idea._

After ensuring that all the demons were gone for the time being, Clary and Izzy sprinted over to the two boys.

"Alec, are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh, is he going to be okay?"

Alec groaned as he pushed his way to an upright position with help from Jace. "Yeah. He just got thrown off the dumpster and landed on his quiver."

He lightly rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth pain. Jace knocked his hand away and drew up Alec's black shirt.

Jace gasped in sympathy seeing the giant purple bruise spreading across his brother's back. "Dang, Alec. You just can't seem to get a break." The blonde shadowhunter whipped out his steele with precision and redrew the healing rune on Alec, who sighed in relief once the pain lowered to a more manageable level.

Clary stood up, weapons still ready to strike if necessary, "We better get back to the institute. They are all gone for now, but more could be on their way. We shouldn't stay here for too long."

Isabelle and Jace nodded in agreement, even though they didn't like the idea of moving Alec just yet. "Yeah let's go. Lead the way," Jace commanded, and reach down to help his brother up.

Alec groaned at the pain blossoming across his back, as Jace wrapped a sturdy arm around his waist and hauled him to his feet.

"Sorry. Sorry." Jace apologized, loosening his grip around Alec. The shadowhunter was worried for the archer, even though he knew he was going to be fine.

The four of them took off for the institute, going at a fairly, quick pace as to not get stopped by any lingering demons nearby, but still going slow enough so Alec didn't have to be in so much pain when he moved.

Each breath brought a shock of pain throughout his back and shoulders. Even though the runes did help with the pain, they didn't completely numb his wounds. Alec just clenched his teeth and slammed his eyes shut when the pain overwhelmed him, trusting his parabatai to watch where they were going.

"Hey, we're almost there. Think you can hold out a little longer?" Jace reassured as he readjusted his grip on his brother.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, how far are we?"

"Just a few more blocks. Then we can get you some ice and maybe call Magnus for a little _TLC_." Jace grinned and nudged Alec forward.

The other shadowhunter just rolled his eyes and huffed. "Shut up."

After a few more minutes, the group turned the last corner, seeing the institute rise to the sky in front of them. The four of them quickly made their way inside before locking the door and stopping by the armory to offload their weapons.

Clary was the first to separate from the group, claiming that she had to call Luke and Simon about something with the vampires.

Jace stayed with Alec while his cuts were patched up and his bruising tended to, hovering protectively nearby.

Izzy then departed to her bedroom with a quick kiss on Alec's forehead and a swift "Good night, Alec. Feel better." Leaving the two parabatais alone in the infirmary.

"You okay?" Jace questioned, coming to stand in front of the archer.

Alec sighed, "Jace I'm fine. You worry too much." He rubbed his head and ran his hand through his black hair.

"I'm your brother, you're parabatai. I'm obligated to worry, so I should get a free pass to worry over you every once in a while." Jace shot back with a quirk of his lips.

Alec just smiled a shook his head in exasperation. "Fine. Want to go watch some of the movies Magnus gave me? He said I should get more familiar with pop culture, so I can understand his _amazing_ pick-up lines and movie references."

Jace huffed and tugged Alec to his feet and towards the door. "Already ahead of you, bro. I stole the movies from your room earlier and already have them set up in my bedroom."

The two boys took off, laughing as they raced each other to Jace's room to fight over which movie they were going to watch first.

Everyone was safe and they would be okay, tonight. As long as the institute doesn't run out of popcorn…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or review on your way out (:


End file.
